Hubie's Good Deed
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Parody of the first Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf cartoon, "Don't Give up the Sheep." After serving 7 long months in prison, Katnip finally gets to live the lifestyle that cats were meant to do. Unfortunately, everything is not what it seems for him when he tackles Hubie, an Adelie penguin on the lookout for ostriches.


Hey everybody, this is Oldiesfan018, back with a new story. The story, this time, will feature a take on the first Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf cartoon, "Don't Give up the Sheep." I'll be taking a short break from my One Crazy Roadtrip project, because there are more projects than this for me in store. I conceptualized this back in the summer of last year, where I casted Hubie as Sam and Katnip as Ralph. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oldiesfan018 Pictures Presents…**

**Hubie's Good Deed**

**Based on the Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf cartoon, "Don't Give Up the Sheep"**

**With the Voice Talents of…**

**Martin Short as Hubie**

**Jess Harnell as Katnip and Lieutenant Tension**

**Tara Strong as Claire Brewster**

**Jim Cummings as Pig Judge and the Tasmanian Devil**

**S. Scott Bullock as Chubby**

**Music by Philip Giffin**

**Backgrounds by Robert Connavale**

**Layouts by Philip DeGuard**

**Animation by Steve Muffati, Martin Taras, Ken Harris, and Don Bluth**

**Story by AnimationAmongUs2 (DeviantART)**

**Directed by Oldiesfan018**

* * *

It was a cloudy day at the Happy Meadows and Enchanted Maximum Security Prison in Possum City, Virginia. In the courtyard was a brown cat with a tan underbelly, paws, and muzzle, a tuft of hair going over his forehead, and a red nose. The cat's name was Katnip. He was toiling away at hammering a pile of rocks.

He hated this job. Ever since he was a minion working for the Trix, he, Claire, and Hunch were taken to prison by Lucky Piquel and Bonkers. His life stunk like a camel's backside. None of the wardens and inmates were his friends.

He hated his new prison life. Oh, how he hated the unhealthy food! Oh, how he hated a workout! Oh, how he hated hammering rocks into little bits! Even Claire Brewster couldn't blame him for feeling this way. "Like, get a grip, Katnip!" She said in a mean-spirited sort of way. "Life's not fair for me too!"

"Yeah?" asked Katnip. "What did you do today?"

"Like, all I did was doing a few pushups. Besides… aren't I beautiful how I'm buff? Like, my abs just tighten up in the macho-est way! And, I like-"

"**SHADDUP!"** shouted Katnip. "Life ain't fair for us! I mean, if we took over downtown, we'd be runnin' the joint."

"Man, I hate Doris Deer!" snapped Claire.

"She's pushy." Katnip added in.

"And her hair's so poufy!"

"Sassy!"

"And man, is she Dit-t-t-t-…zy!" They laughed themselves silly. Just then, a spider monkey wearing a policeman's outfit walked up to their cell.

"Katnip, your 7-month sentence is up." announced Lieutenant Tension. "You're free to go."

"**YEAH, MAN! YA-HOO!" **Katnip whooped with joy. **"I'M OUTTA HERE! LATER, BABYFACE!" **

Claire Brewster was not amused. "Wait a minute! You can't leave me here like this! I wanna' get outta here, too!" But Katnip was too much of a hurry to listen.

* * *

Inside the courtroom, the judge gave him a warning: "If you work for any criminal mastermind in this city, I don't care which, I'll put you in the electric chair!" He said in a threatening tone of voice. Katnip was escorted out by Commissioner Stress, where dozens of reporters, like Doris Deer herself, shot pictures of Katnip's departure as the doors closed up. And this is where we focus on our main story.

* * *

It was a perfect day, as a short, stout Adelie penguin was on his way to work. He wore a red snow hat and a yellow scarf around his neck. The bird's name was Hubie. Unlike penguins and sheepdogs, Hubie was assigned to keep the eggs warm and keep a sharp eye out for trouble.

Once he arrived at the entrance of his workplace, he punched in and greeted another Adelie penguin wearing a green bandana around his neck. His name was Chubby. "Mornin', Chubby." said Hubie. "Mornin', Hubie." replied Chubby, who punched out and headed back home.

After he put his lunchbox under a tree, he checked the list for his name. Then, he went over to his look-out spot to check the ostriches. He counted them all to make sure they were all in one piece and sat down to begin work.

Yes, all was beginning well. That is. Until, a certain somebody crept through the bushes with its tail showing on top.

That certain somebody was Katnip! He looked down to see what was "on the menu" for him. One ostrich he saw would be good for an ostrich sandwich! Next, he saw another ostrich good enough for scrambled eggs! He slurped his tongue in satisfaction.

So, he went over to the punch clock and turned the hands to 12 o'clock. The whistle popped up and blew loud enough to attract Hubie's attention.

He looked at it and said, "Goodness Glaciers! I better get lunch going!" He went over to the tree and sat down to eat a tuna fish sandwich he made in the morning.

Katnip turned the hands to 1 o'clock this time and the whistle blew again. "Oh well, and I was just getting started."

He went back to his look-out post, only to hear the whistle one more time. This time, the hands were set to 5 o'clock. So, he punched out and headed back home. But then, he heard a clock chime and saw that the correct time was 9 o'clock!

He raced back to his post, just in time to see Katnip carrying all the ostriches away in a pickup truck. Just then, there was a punch. Backing up the pickup truck was Hubie! He came just in the nick of time to save them. Poor Katnip lay there like a piece of road kill.

* * *

Later on, an ostrich was sitting on her eggs to keep warm. A bush crept up to her and snatched her out of sight. But then, a tree followed him close behind. It turned that the tree was actually a costume Hubie had and Katnip's was a bush. "Smack!" went the branch that hit Katnip's head. The bush (Katnip) crawled back to where it picked up the ostrich. The tree followed close behind. "Smack!" it went again.

Katnip surrendered and put the ostrich back on her eggs. And he crawled away with two lumps on his head.

* * *

Katnip was furious! He searched for ideas on his computer, thinking up different ways to get rid of Hubie. Then he a Wikipedia article about sirens (But not the actual type of alarm). This is what he read: "In folklore, the sirens lured sailors to their trap by using their voices as femme' fatales." That was it! A light bulb appeared over his head!

Hubie kept watching the ostriches, until he heard a voice. It looked like Marina to him, but he couldn't spend time with her because he was on guard duty. Katnip was furious, once again. He picked up a shotgun and fired it rapidly. Hubie, thinking fast, put two acorns in the barrel holes. The barrel inflated and the firearm blew up in Katnip's face. He flopped down, flat on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hubie was keeping an ostrich egg warm when Katnip looked at the ostriches. He started digging a series of tunnels under wherever the ostriches were. Then, he used a vacuum to suck them all in. Hubie was alarmed! Then, he and the egg too, got sucked in. Katnip grinned with glee as he opened down the now-giant bag that kept everyone in. Hubie socked him in the face as he, the egg, and the ostriches got out safely. Katnip dup up the holes in disgrace.

* * *

Later, Katnip placed a large crate behind Hubie that said, "Danger! Live Tasmanian Devil! Handle with Care! He flung a rope over a branch and hid behind the hill with it. Now, the plan was set! Or was it? He tugged on the rope that pulled the door up that let the Tasmanian Devil out!

But he didn't plan on eating Hubie. He had a voracious appetite that he ate Katnip instead! Katnip screamed inside the stomach. **"NOT ME, YOU STUPID BRUTE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" **He did so, and Katnip came out, covered in drool and his fur was shaven off. Taz went out of the scene, never to be heard from again.

* * *

Later, the ostriches were searching for grubs when Katnip, this time, was planning to grab an ostrich and eat it! He got to one end of the rope and leapt off the cliff, swinging like Tarzan would. Guess what he picked up this time: Hubie! He stared at him in the eyes. Katnip, horrified, climbed up to the branch of a bare tree, leaving Hubie on the other end.

He sawed off one half of the branch, leaving Hubie (or so he thought) to drop down to his doom. Then, he looked behind and saw Hubie sawing off the half of the branch, sending Katnip (or so he thought, too) to his doom. This went on and on, from the end of the branch, to the trunk (where Hubie cut it down with a chainsaw), and to the earth. This time, it left him and the earth hanging in mid-air where Hubie shrugged as Katnip crashed down back to earth.

* * *

Katnip was still not able to give up so easily. He looked through his periscope from underwater and saw that all the ostriches decided to take a drink at the watering hole. Katnip remembered how alligators would catch their prey at the banks of a river or a pond. Off he went to catch an ostrich! Unknown to him, Hubie stood on top of a rock, dropping a stick of dynamite down his breathing tube. It exploded on impact, making a giant mini tidal wave. Katnip bobbed up like a piece of cork and went underwater, with his feet sticking up.

* * *

Finally, it was 5 o'clock. For real! Hubie went over to the punch clock where he saw Chubby punch in. He punched out as Chubby greeted him by saying, "Evenin', Hubie!" But Hubie didn't even reply. He hit him on the head with a baseball bat! The head popped off, revealing to be a mask made by Katnip. He tried to crawl away, but Hubie grabbed him by the tail feathers. "Uh oh." said Katnip. He was yanked away.

Hubie proceeded in spanking his rear end, when the real Chubby punched in. "Evenin', Hubie!" He said. "Evenin', Billy!" He handed him the baseball bat and walked home as Chubby continued to spank him as the cartoon came to a close.

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!**

* * *

There you have it! Hubie and Billy belong to Don Bluth Films, Katnip belongs to Harveytoons, Claire Brewster belongs to Warner Bros/Nelvana, Lieutenant Tension belongs to Disney, and "Don't Give up the Sheep" belongs to Warner Bros. The pig judge belongs to me. R&R!


End file.
